


Roasted

by rosewaterangel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), dont get me wrong i love asriel hes a little baby boy but, i needed to write something light after yesterday, if asriel grew a backbone for like two seconds none of this would have happened, its a lighthearted one though, there's not much about death but both suicide and murder are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterangel/pseuds/rosewaterangel
Summary: Honestly, when your sibling comes up with a plan that will result in the death of 7 children you have to tell them where they can stick their idea.(In the garbage can).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Roasted

“Well, Asriel? What do you say?”

“… No offense, Chara, but this plan is garbage.” Asriel frowned, crossing his arms. The video camera had long since been set aside so the two can talk privately, and now he wasn’t even thinking of picking it up again.

“What?” They frowned, their hands on their hips. “Says who? I think it’s a great plan. Come on, Azzy. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Most of the time, sure, but I think a plan wherein you commit suicide and I kill six people is a bit… Oh, how should I put this? Golly, Chara. It’s fucking stupid.” Asriel flicked Chara’s forehead. “No offense.”

Chara groaned in frustration, rubbing their forehead where Asriel flicked them. “I’m telling mom you swore.”

“She’s never going to believe you. And even if she does, she’ll probably still put both of us in time out ‘cause she’ll know it was you who taught it to me.” Asriel smiled, patting his sibling on the back. “Don’t be upset that I didn’t like your plan. Sure, seeing the surface would be nice and all, but who cares? If you weren’t there to enjoy it with us, I wouldn’t want to go.”

Chara took a deep breath, nodding slowly. “Well, what do you propose we do, then? Everyone seems so unhappy underground.”

“Well, I suppose a bit, but… We all have each other! And I think as long as we have our precious friends and family, living underground isn’t so bad.” Asriel said, smiling at them.

“But-“

“Chara, can you just… chill out a little bit?” he asked, “I love you, you’re my best friend and my sibling. I don’t want you to die. Do you remember how much pain dad was in when he ate the buttercups? It would be way worse for you! Dad’s really tough and he was in bed for a full week. I don’t want you to die, Chara. And I don’t want you to be in pain.” Asriel took Chara’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Promise me you won’t do it? ‘Cause I’m not taking your soul if you do. Come on, you don’t want me to be sad, do you?”

Chara took a deep breath, trying to digest all of that. It was still a bit confusing how their family could care so much, even as much as for sweet, kind Asriel to put his foot down about them dying, even though it would mean his life would be happy. “… I really can’t believe that you’re actually standing up to me like this, Asriel.”

“I learned from the best, didn’t I? You’re great at getting what you want, so I just… Said what I thought you’d say.” He said, “I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just let you die?”

“How flattering. I’m proud you, I can’t believe you learned so well! … It’s just shocking. I mean, you sleep with a teddy bear and mom still has to help you tie your shoes. And here you are, telling me, your best friend that my plan is, and I quote, “fucking stupid”. Incredible.” They giggled, squeezing his hand in return.

“Well. When you put it like that it makes me worried you’re going to hate me over it.”

“Mm… Quiet, Dreemurr. The council is deciding your fate.” Chara closed their eyes, staying silent for a moment. Asriel shifted uncomfortably when Chara’s eyes shot open, seeing their irises rolled to the back of their head. They made a deep, gravely sound with their throat, continuing for as long as they had the breath for. Then, all at once, they stopped.

“Yeah, they said it’s chill.” Seems like this was just another attempt to tease him.

And it worked.

But as soon as Chara returned to normal, Asriel nudged them in the side. “Okay, haha, you got me.” He said, grabbing their hand once more. “Come on, let’s get out of the garden. I don’t want you getting any more bad ideas.” He said, heading inside with them following right behind.

“Well, what should we do instead?” Chara looked around the house as they walked in, smiling at the smell of dinner cooking. Maybe living underground isn’t such a bad idea? Afterall, there’s someone here who loves them. And if they can’t help their family escape the underground, the least they can do is give that love back in return. They—

“Hey, Chara, if your internal monologue is done, do you want to play cards?” Asriel patted their shoulder, giving them a bright, beaming smile.

“Yeah… You go get the cards, I’ll finish up in here.” They tapped their head. Asriel ran off to get the deck of cards from their bedroom, and Chara sat at the dinner table to think about what they can do to make sure their family feels as loved as they do here.

But before they could really get any thinking in, Asriel was already on his way back. “I got ‘em!” He called, running back into the room. He sat at the table across from Chara, shuffling the deck of playing cards.

“Great! This time, I’ll try my hardest not to cheat.” Chara grinned, “No promises though.”

“What? Do you usually cheat?”

“Yeah, only at like every game we play! Why wouldn’t I?” They raised any eyebrow, picking up the cards as Asriel dealt them, making it a race to see how fast they could pick them up.

“Because all we play is Go Fish, it isn’t that serious.” Asriel said, but he was giggling. “Are you nervous you can’t win against me without cheating?” He asked.

“You’ve gotten so cocky all of a sudden. I can totally awin without cheating! You’re goin’ down, As.”

“Dream on, Dreemurr.” Asriel replied, rearranging his cards. Though it was just a small comment, it made Chara happy. They really were a part of this family, huh? Asriel wasn’t even thinking about it, and he talked about Chara like a regular part of the family. It’s not like they’d mention it, but hearing that really warmed Chara’s heart.

… But family or not, they were totally going to destroy Asriel at this game of cards.


End file.
